1. Technological Field
The present invention relates generally to the prevention of the fraudulent subscription for telecommunication services. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for the verification of customer information entered via an Internet based order entry system. The system and method prevents a person from fraudulently obtaining calling cards and other fulfillment items obtained through an Internet based sales channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fraud is an ever increasing problem in the telecommunications industry, costing the telecommunications companies millions of dollars each year. While long distance carriers are continually developing products to detect and prevent fraud at all stages, there still remain many techniques that are used to perpetuate fraud. The fraud can be as simple as using a stolen credit card to charge a long distance call, or it can involve sophisticated looping techniques, such as repeatedly calling a private branch exchange (PBX) system, finding the correct sequence to access an outside line (by trial and error or other hacking techniques) and then placing a costly long distance call through the PBX system. The telecommunications industry is involved in an intensive and ongoing effort to first identify different types of fraud and then to develop and implement ways of preventing such fraud.
Particular methods of fraud control and systems for implementing them are known in the industry. Conceptually, fraud control may be divided into two disciplines. The first being identifying a call that is likely to be fraudulent and the second being responding after a call is identified as likely to be fraudulent. Methods of identifying calls that are likely to be fraudulent vary from the simple to the sophisticated and are generally directed at a particular type of fraudulent activity. For example, a call is likely to be fraudulent if it is made using a calling card that has been reported stolen by the owner. Another example of fraudulent activity that is common is fraudulently obtaining calling cards or other fulfillment items, such as cash certificates, using a false name, address, or telephone number over the Internet.
Due to the ease and broad availability of the Internet, it is now possible, and even easier, to register for long distance services via the Internet. Furthermore, long distance companies do not, as of yet, have the means to validate the accuracy of the customer information submitted prior to releasing fulfillment items such as calling cards or cash certificates without impacting the timeliness of Internet-based transaction, the objectives of the Internet-based transactions include speed and efficiency for the user, to name a few as non-limiting examples. Subsequently, individuals are able to order services, gain access to long distance networks, or obtain calling cards without submitting valid billing names and addresses. Since many long distance companies support Internet based ordering of telephone products, and the setup and maintenance of telephone accounts via the Internet, a greater exposure exists from orders originating via the Internet that may ultimately lead to losses associated with Internet based subscription fraud.
Therefore, there exists a need for a process and system that allows a fraud control analyst to monitor, via a web browser interface, daily Internet transactions requesting fulfillment items for potential fraudulent activity prior to actual release of the fulfillment item. In the event the fulfillment item was released to the customer, a fraud analyst will have the opportunity to promptly deactivate the item, such as the card, certificate, etc.